How Toadspit escapes
by Prof. Flitwick
Summary: If you've ever read the series the Keepers by Lian Tanner and wondered how toadspit escaped, this is my solution.
1. Chapter 1

In a humid, bright night in Jewel, a young boy of the name Cautionary woke up in his bed kicking off his sheets in the heat. He sat up, and felt the familiar tug of the guard chain on his left wrist. He hated that thing, he wanted to get free from it so desperately, he decided that nothing would stop him. He took off his shirt in an attempt to stay cool and after along time of staring out the window hopelessly, he drifted off into the dream world.

Cautionary woke the next morning to the cry of his little sister, Bonnie. He yelled at Ma and Pa to come and let him out of bed, so he could at least have his breakfast. He was so limited with his gaurdchain, he wasn't even able to go to the loo without someone standing out side the door hearing him poop. He figured he had enough, that night he would break free from his chains and go on from the world of Blessed Guardians and guard chains.

It just so happened at school that day, an opportunity came along. He noticed that all the kids who didn't get picked out as trouble makers or goody two shoes, were playing happily without worry of the punishment chains. He decided to play innocent, not make trouble, not get the top grades in class, so he could get close enough to the guardians to steal his key.

A week or so passed, the Blessed Guardians Hope and Comfort barely noticed he was there. Just at pick up time at the end of the day, he was speaking to Comfort about his math questions and tug his key off the hook. When his Ma and Pa picked him up, he had it safely tugged up his sleve.

That night, as soon as his parents had chained him to the bed head for his own protection, he lay there planning out his escape route. He would go as far away from his home as possible and take refuge outside the furthest house. Cautionary came up with a plan that once he was free he would walk softly to the kitchen, pack a little food in his bag and then jump through the window and run to safety. The only place that came to mind was The Museum of Dunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Cautionary waited until the sun had gone down completely, until he unchained himself. He lay there quietly, but he couldn't wait any longer. After being called a stupid name for so long, he decided to change it, so it would fit with his wild life-style. Toadspit was the name he chose. Without even realising it, he had rubbed his chain against his wrist so many times, it had begun to rash. The sun hadn't gone down yet, but he decided it should be fine, the guardians wouldn't be out patrolling the streets yet.

He felt up his sleeve, felt the key, and held it. This would be the moment that Toadspit would be free. He found the key hole in the cuff, slotted it in and turned it. _Click. _The cuff fell off his wrist giving him an unknown feeling, he could use his left hand. He held it gingerly, and almost wished he hadn't done it.

Almost.

He put his plan to action, getting all the supplies he needed for his travel to the museum. He quietly jumped out the window, landing with a soft thump. Toadspit made sure that he stayed to the shadows, quiet and silent as a shadow himself. He heard the blessed guardians around the corner, they had already begun they're patrol.

"I'm sure you just dropped it after you gave the boy to his parents Hope. Just look around the school grounds in the morning."

"I need to check for sure colleague!" regarded Guardian Hope.

Toadspit remained silent in his hiding spot, just behind the barrel of gin beer. He heard the guardians coming closer, so he would either stay here until they leave his street, or go now. He moved ever so quietly away from the barrel and continued to his destination.

The voices were a lot louder now, it seemed as if they were right next to him, holding all the children close by their chain. "Colleague, just wait until we're on patrol later. No kid would run away in the light of the sunset. Not like he has run away or anything. Hope just calm down!" yelled Guardian Comfort. Toadspit saw that Hope was fuming at the 'unintelligence' of her colleague.

Hope yelled in rage and stomped off to the end of the street. Comfort ran after her, trying to coax her back to their office. Toadspit took his chance. He strapped his bag to his back tightly, and quietly ran off in the direction of the museum


End file.
